Just One Time
by SA17
Summary: Carmine takes advantage of a Dom in turmoil in order to satisfy both their needs. But is it really the right course of action?


We talked about many things at night.

Probably one of the oft talked about things was sex and love. He waxed on about how much he loved his wife and how when he found her he was going to make sure that she knew exactly how much he loved her. But he also couldn't deny the fact that it had been so long since his last lay.

"Going on a year and a half now," he had said with a sort of bitter smile on his face as we ate rations in the dim light of the church. It was one of the few places where the Locust horde rarely traveled and since the krill were already out for the evening, our squad decided to camp for the night.

I brushed my long blond hair out of my eyes. Even tying it in a ponytail barely helped once I got the helmet off. "Good gods! I'm sure your dick is ready to pop." I exclaimed.

"Well it's not like I don't get a little assistance every now and then if you know what I mean," Dom stated as he took his right hand, formed it in a fist, and began jacking the air in front of his crotch rapidly.

I chuckled as I scooped up the remainder of my dry rations with a spoon and put it in my mouth. "Why not just snap up a chick when we get back to base, Dom? You've got an itch, why not scratch it?"

"Because I love my wife," Dom said with a lightly condescending tone. "And I'm not gonna cheat on her just because I'm hornier than fuck. I took vows man, and nothing's make me break 'em."

"But that doesn't mean you haven't thought about it, right?"

Dom was suddenly quiet and I made a quiet chuckle.

"Well, I can't say I've never thought about it. I've had some of the ladies in the armory come up to me and ask me for a quickie. Hell, even some of the men have taken an interest."

I laughed. "Seriously? Wow."

"Yeah, man! And to quite honest…I've, uh…almost taken both up on their offers."

My eyes darted to him as my smile faltered for a moment. "You're lying…" I said.

"Naw man," Dom said a bit quieter, "I mean…what's the difference? Women, men…to me it's kinda the same. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my wife, and as long as we're married I'll only make love to her. But if I was single and in this situation well…let's just say first come, first serve."

I laughed really loud at that, causing two of our squad members to look over at us with curiosity. I quickly muffled my laughter at Dom's glare.

"Just don't tell anyone that, though," Dom said quickly and still quietly. "Just because I think like that doesn't mean I want it broadcast all right?"

"What makes you think I'll tell anyone?" I asked defensively.

"Hey, you never know, man." Dom shrugged and took a final scoop of his rations.

We had the fortune of finding a church with a good amount of space and because it was pretty secure, the six of us were able to spread out within the church and take rooms to ourselves. While one person stayed awake as lookout, the remaining five would get a bit of shuteye before dawn break. I was second shift, right after Dom. So when I was done I was fully prepared to go to my room a few doors down from Dom's and go to sleep.

However, something stopped me. Made me think.

Why would he say something like that to me? He was one of the few people that knew I preferred the company of men. Even stranger, he told me this knowing that I knew his little secret. His little ritual in the times we actually found a safe place to camp, to sleep.

Is he really…I thought this to myself over and over again, trying to wash the idea out of my head as simply an overactive and extra horny fantasy. But every time I made the attempt, it all came back to the "Why?" of the matter and before I knew it I was already in my room, removing my armor, shedding my shoes, my socks my pants and freeing my hair from its ponytail.

Before I knew it I was slowly making my way through the darkened corridor to Dom's room three doors down, the shrieking of the krill from outside punctuating an otherwise silent night. My feet halted and I stood in front of his door. I raised my hand and made to knock but then I realized that, if I was right, he was already expecting me.

My hand took the doorknob and turned opening the door slowly.

The rooms themselves were small and only fit for one averaged sized person, something barely suitable for most COG soldiers. So it was a comical sight to see Dom's bare feet hanging off of the small bed in the dimly lit room but it wasn't much of a surprise to find him jerking off, his right hand rapidly stroking his cock while his left held a familiar photo.

He didn't see me in the darkness of the doorway and so I walked in and closed the door with a bit of force, making a noticeable sound and causing Dom to jump. He looked at me, his gaze lazy and cursed under his breath as he fussed with the sheet that was around his legs, pulling it over his exposed genitals.

I walked toward his bed until I stood over him, watching as he tried in vain to cover himself up with the thin sheet. He had obviously been drinking as the heavy smell of alcohol hung in the air around him. His armor was piled into one corner of the small room, a black flask resting on the small wooden crate that served as a table next to the small bed.

"Whaddya yur doin' her?" Dom slurred quietly, angrily as his hands still tugged at the covers over his massive frame. "I'm tryin' to do somefin, Carmine."

The photo was now on top of his chest, turned face down so that I could not see her picture. I had seen it before but never imagined he would actually use the same photo he handed out to inquire about her whereabouts as jack off material.

It was vile and hot at the same time.

"I just wanted to talk to you a bit," I said as I neared a bit closer to the bedside. "You know, about the stuff we went on about earlier."

Dom had a strange look on his face, like he had no clue what I was talking about. Then something seemed to spark his memory and he closed his eyes, smiling joyfully, a slow, confirming nod rocking his head up and down.

"Oh, ya," he slurred, his hand stopping its pulling of the cover. "Well, I think is somefin good to talk abou e'ry once in while. I was jus' bein' stupid tho'. I did'n really mean it."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, being careful not to sound too sarcastic, "but I also think that deep down that's something you might really want. Isn't it?"

At this Dom had a hearty chuckle, his heavy, hairy chest pumping up and down with each laugh, the facedown photo of his wife sliding between his curly hairs. He sighed and looked up at me again, a dumb, drunk smile plastered across his face. "Yer real funny, Carmine," he said finally and made to pull the cover up some more but I laid a firm hand on top of his, causing him to stop his action.

"What're you doin'?" Dom slurred as he looked at my hand first then slowly up at me. His eyes, though drunk, were clearly filled with knowing. Deep down he had at the very least an inkling of what I wanted from him but saying it would be too much. And then he noticed.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants, Carmine?"

There were no words from me. As if it were the secret command, I automatically took my hand from Dom's and placed both thumbs underneath the band of my underwear. In one sweeping motion I slipped out of the tight black briefs and kicked them aside, all the while staring at Dom who only looked with a sort of drunken shock at the sight unveiled before him.

There were no words from me as I placed my hand on the sheet covering Dom's lower half. At first there was resistance on his end. Silent, firm, almost afraid but when I looked at him with what I hoped was an assuring glance, he finally relented, allowing me to pull away the sheet from his chest, from his waist, allowing it to finally rest below his knees once more.

There were no words from either of us as I gazed at his magnificent cock, short and very thick, already red and glistening from previous handling, jutting from a wily mass of coarse black pubes. I wrapped my hand around his length and stroked it a few times, squeezing out a drop of his natural lube, then looked up to find Dom looking down at me, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes darting from my face to his cock and back again.

"It looks like you've got it ready for me," I mumbled. "I'm glad. We don't have a lot of time."

"Carmine…what're ya thinkin'…?" Dom rasped in short breaths, my gropes no doubt driving him further.

"What do you think?" I said not looking at him but instead at his pulsing cock.

"I-I…I think you wanna…fuck me," Dom said, quite possibly with more clarity in his voice than I had heard in the last ten minutes.

"Well, Santiago, I think you might be onto something," I answered, drawing my face close to his cock. I had an urge and I conceded, taking the six-inch rod in one slow gulp, taking care to lick as much as I possibly could.

Dom made a guttural sound and in an instant I felt a warm splash hit the back of my throat and a salty sweet taste explode onto my tongue. His orgasm was forceful and plentiful, overflowing my mouth with six shots of spunk that I attempted to swallow. What remained slid between my lips and down the veined, pulsating shaft, into the now dampened hairs around the base.

"Ay! My gods!" Dom seethed with a sharp breath, his hands clutching my forearm with an almost painful grip as he shuddered with orgasmic pleasure once, twice, three times before finally relaxing his grip, his already lightly misted chest, hot from the humid evening, now drenched with sweat. As I pulled my head from his still rock hard cock, I looked up at Dom, his head back against the pillow.

"C-Carmine…" Dom breathed, "Wh-what…?"

"Looks like you're not done yet," I mumbled and as Dom's head came back up, he bore witness to me straddling his legs as I made to lower myself onto his semen covered prick.

"Carmine…w-wait," Dom groaned between gasps but I had already landed, the penetration causing me to intake my own deep breath as a pain I had rarely felt accompanied the splitting of my asshole. My hands instinctively gripped Dom's hairy biceps for support as I made, in spite of myself, low whimpers. As my eyes sealed shut I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes.

When I finally opened my eyes, I could see Dom staring blankly at our sexual connection, his chapped lips parted and emitting quick, rasping breaths, his chest heaving in time with the breaths, the sweat sliding down his forehead, his eyes unmoving from the position where we were now one.

And then he grabbed my hips and began to grind.

It was slow, rhythmic, unexpected, and…loving. As I grabbed his biceps tighter, my whimpers growing into more confident groans of lust, my own sex bouncing and leaking its own substance, Dom's hands moved across my hairless stomach, back to my hips, then across my buttocks, then under my shirt along my back and across my chest over nipples.

He ground into me with a gentleness that I had never thought someone like him would have. He could have plowed me into the earth until his still hard member split me in two and I would have loved every second of it. But instead he caressed me, took care of me, made me feel loved.

"Maria…" he whispered.

I didn't miss a beat. "…Yes, Dom…" I whispered.

Dom looked up at me, his eyes watering, and he drew me close, his cock never once leaving my ass, drew me into his arms, onto his hairy chest, into a passionate kiss that was wet and painful and wondrous and dirty and drunk and sweet and hateful and loving. His fingers went through my hair and grabbed it, pulled it and nearly teared it out but then went back to stroking it, keeping me glued into the kiss.

An escape of air from his nostrils and a pulsing within my ass…

He moaned in the kiss, his eyes opening, but I remained on his lips, still kissing. He looked me dead in the eyes and knew it was all right and he came inside me with a force quite possibly more powerful than the last and I felt his essence flow into me and then out of me.

We were still connected.

I felt my own orgasm was close and so I ground myself against the hairs of his rippled abdomen. I released his biceps, rubbing my hands as best I could across his broad chest, grinding into his stomach, pinching his brown nipples, building momentum between my cock and his body. And I came on him, my own essence shared between us with five shots, my t-shirt stained wet, his belly stained white.

Then there was silence. The kiss had parted. He had slipped out of me and I was sitting on the cot as he sat on the floor against the wall of the small room next to the darkened corner where his COG armor slept, the flask held in hand, dangling between his legs. He had not taken a drink of the liquid. He was only looking at me, tears flowing freely from his face, mixing with the sweat upon his face which in turn mixed with my semen which was now a dull white against the hairs on his chest. He made to swig from the flask but then stopped midway and shook his head, finally placing it down upon the grimy floor.

"T-this is just a one time thing…all right?" Dom said in a quavering voice. "J-just one time…okay? I-I can't do this type of stuff. It's not right. It's not fair to...to…"

I simply looked at him, my ass still feeling a slight ache from the grind that his now deflated and seemingly insignificant looking cock had given me. I wanted to protest, to tell him that what we did was all right, that it could happen again, that there was something there. But then I noticed something on the floor, face up this time, strangely illuminated by the dim light.

"Maria…" he choked out and put his hand over his hand in a feeble attempt to hide his tears.

"Maria." I said with a sort of finality and stood up. I retrieved my underwear from the floor and slipped back into them and with one finally look back at Santiago, I opened the door and slipped away, leaving him behind, for good.


End file.
